


Star Trek-Drabbles

by turtlefanforever



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:31:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20854838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlefanforever/pseuds/turtlefanforever
Summary: Exactly what the title says.





	Star Trek-Drabbles

You opened your eyes, and groaned. You head pounded from the transporter lights, and you couldn’t remember anything.

“Captain!” cried Scotty.

You sat up, and looked around. The captain! The captain was in trouble. But all you saw was Lieutenant’s ______ body sprawled on the ground next to you. Wait…that was your body. What the fuck?

You tried to stand, but fell forward into the arms of someone.

“Captain, I wouldn’t recommend standing. You are in need of medical assistance, and we are unable to ascertain your current state after the transporter malfunction.”

You blinked up into the eyes of Spock. You swallowed and stepped back. Once the nausea was under control, you licked your lips and said, “Commander Spock, who are you talking to?”

He raised an eyebrow, “It is obvious that I am speaking with you, Captain. If you are unable to reach that logical conclusion, then your state is more dire than previously estimated.”

The doors opened and Bones walked in, “Jim! What the hell happened?” He was about to say more when he noticed the Lieutenant on the ground. “______!” Bones ran over and immediately began scanning her body with the tricorder.

“What? I’m right here,” You replied. “And I feel woozy. What happened?”

“Get her to medical, now!” yelled Bones to the waiting attendants. They jumped, and in moments she was carried off.

“Now what kind of nonsense are you spouting? Besides the usual nonsense that comes out of your mouth,” said Bones.

“Funny. You know, for a grumpy McGrumpers you’re hilarious,” you replied. “Now seriously Doc, I’d don’t feel so hot. I feel…strange…like everything’s off.”

You raised your hand to rub your face and froze. Those weren’t your hands. You brought up the other one and turned them over. Nope, not yours. You looked down at long legs, and realized everything seemed smaller than usual. You touched your face, ran your hands through your hair. By now you were shaking and on the verge of panicking.

You walked over to the wall console and looked at your reflection. Jim Kirk stared back at you.

“Captain, I insist…” Spock began, but stopped when you held out a hand.

You took a deep breath, you had to be sure. You grabbed your crotch and were greeted not with the usual smooth warmth you had known your whole life. Instead, a bulky and fleshy appendage meet you that caused you to yelp because you had grabbed too hard.

“Ah…Captain? You alright there?” asked Scotty.

You looked back at the other three senior officers, and fainted.

When you came to, you were in the medical bay. By now, the captain now in your body had awoken and set everything straight. Spock found the situation fascinating, Bones found it hilarious, and Scotty was worried. While Spock tried to figure out a solution, you both tried to carry on as usual. With resulted in all kinds of catastrophe.

“How do you walk? There is so much chaffing, I feel like there is a fire constantly going between my thighs,” you said.

“Your body isn’t all sunshine either. You started menstruating today, and I thought I was dying when I woke up in a pool of blood. Do you know how embarrassing that conversation with Bones was?” Jim replied.

“Lucky for you, modern medicine has a way to deal with all the symptoms. Imagine if you were back in the 20th century,” you said.

“What are the other symptoms?” he asked.

“They vary from individual to individual, but can include cramping, hot flashes, shivering, headaches, nausea, vomiting, diarrhea..”

“Okay! Okay! I’ll count my blessing,” he interrupted.

As Chief Security Officer, part of your responsibility was keeping your team in fighting condition. But with Jim’s unpracticed body, it was impossible. While he had muscle and force, he was imprecise and uncoordinated. After getting punched twice in a match by an ensign, you let a subordinate take over.

And oh…the smell…why does the human male body smell so much?

You were picking at your lunch, trying not to cry and extremely aware of all the eyes on you. You’d caught snippets of gossip in the hallways over the last 32 hours. At least Jim still had the privacy of his quarters, ready room, and captain’s dining room.

You sighed, and felt Uhura touch your hand. “Hey, it’ll be okay. Spock will figure this out. If worse comes to worse, we’ll still be besties. We’ll just close our eyes when we shower together.”

You laughed just as Spock walked up to you.

“Lieutenant ______, I believe I have discovered the solution to transfer your consciousness back to your body. Please follow me,” he said and walked off.

You jumped up and ran after him.

He led you to the transporter room and there was Jim, well you, waiting on the pad.

You walked onto the platform as Spock began to explain, “We will transport you back to the surface of the planet through the ion storm, which should reverse the process. There is already a shuttle on the way to bring you back to the ship.”

“Thank you Spock, I don’t think I could’ve taken another hour in the Captain’s body.” Turning to Jim, you narrowed your eyes and said, “And I fully intend to take a full inventory when I take back what’s mine.”

Before the Captain could reply, you both disappeared in a stream of light.


End file.
